Twisted
by Moe-chama
Summary: After a romantic dream, Kaoru wakes up to find himself almost kissing his brother. What does this mean, and what will happen if Hikaru finds out? HikaruxKaoru. Twincest/Yaoi scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, or the characters.

---------------------------------

_"Hikaru?" Kaoru called. He walked down the empty hallways of Ouran Academy._Where is everyone?_ Kaoru thought._

_"Hikaru?" he called again, this time louder. He quickened his pace, looking in every classroom as he walked by them. As if on cue, Kaoru ran into a figure while he looked into the classrooms, knocking him over. "Ow.." he grumbled, clutching his head. He looked up to see his twin standing in front of him, wearing a straight face._

_Kaoru sighed with relief. "Hikaru, there you are. Say, do you know where everyo-" he was cut off, when Hikaru grabbed his arm, dragging him into a nearby classroom. Throwing his twin off to the side, Hikaru locked the door behind him._

_"Hikaru, what the hell?!" Kaoru yelled, gripping his arm. Hikaru didn't answer, just stood there and watched him. "Uh, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, slightly confused. In a blink of an eye, he watched Hikaru's straight face soften, and his stern eyes filled with affection._

_Kaoru gasped, as Hikaru threw himself at Kaoru. He wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist, his other hand gently taking a hold of Kaoru's cheek, making Kaoru's arms were pressed between his and Hikaru's torsos. Smiling, Hikaru leaned over and softly kissed Kaoru's neck. Kaoru lightly gasped and blushed.  
_

_"Hikaru?"_

_"Shhh," Hikaru whispered, straightening up and looking Kaoru in the eye. He laughed and said something, but Kaoru didn't here it. Then, his hand pulled Kaoru's face closer to his own, and he closed his eyes._

_Kaoru slowly understood what was happening, and closed his eyes as well. His blush reddened as he and Hikaru's lips slowly got closer, and closer, and closer..._

_----  
_

**"BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"**

Kaoru's eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm clock. Grumbling, he reached over and hit the "Snooze" button.

_Just a dream_.

He sat up, and wiped his eyes. To his surprise, his cheeks were red and hot. Removing his hands, he panicked at the sight of his bare skin, until he remembered that he didn't wear tops to bed. He slapped his forehead and laughed at himself. "Nice one, Kaoru. Getting worked up over a dream..."

His dream flashed through his mind, making his eyes misty and distant_. It seemed so real; almost too real. I'm blushing because of it. But it doesn't make sense; why would I have a dream like that…?_

A soft moan cut off Kaoru's thoughts. He turned, and saw Hikaru, peacefully sleeping next to early morning sun reflected off his chest, making his skin glow, almost.

Kaoru watched him silently, his cheeks slightly pink.

_What's this feeling in my chest? It's strong, as though it's longing for something near by… or someone._

Involuntarily, Kaoru lifted his finger, and traced Hikaru's abs lightly, making him lightly flinch in his sleep. He momentarily stopped, and leaned over Hikaru, placing a hand on each side of his body. Carefully, he slid his hand into Hikaru's motionless one, and gently squeezed it, making Hikaru's hand twitch.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru whispered, lowering himself so he was just above Hikaru, who still remained sleeping peacefully. Kaoru let his breath mingle with Hikaru for a moment, before leaning in. His lips got slowly closer and closer to Hikaru's, and Kaoru's blush from his dream came back.

"Masters?"

A sudden call made Kaoru jump up. Luckily, the voice came from outside the bedroom, in the hallway. "Masters, the cooks have already made your breakfast. Come down when your all ready," the maid said through the door, before walking away from the twin's bedroom.

Kaoru waited a brief moment, before scrambling out of bed. Quickly, he walked to the bathroom, and practically slammed the leaned against it, his hand covering his mouth, his face beet red.

_I just tried to_ kiss _my brother!!_ Kaoru internally screamed. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Kaoru took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down_. _

_Its okay, Kaoru. Keep it together. That dream just confused you, and while you were confused, you tried to understand things by taking a risk. And you didn't actually kiss him, so everything is okay! It doesn't mean anything._

_----  
_

Hikaru opened an eye. It quickly scanned the room, making sure he was alone. Groaning, Hikaru sat up, and leaned against the wall.

He looked in the direction of the bathroom. His eyelids lowered a little, his mind deep in thought.

_The one time I actually wake up when the alarm goes off…_


	2. Chapter 2

For something that didn't mean anything, Kaoru spent the majority of his day thinking about his morning.

Throughout his morning classes, he would often get sidetracked in class, playing the dream over and over in his head. For some reason, it kept him interested just by remembering it.

In his second-period class, Kaoru found himself looking at Hikaru. The memory of how perfect he seemed that morning brought a small smile to his face.

"Kaoru?"

A small tap on his shoulder made him jump. He turned his head to see his friend, Haruhi Fujioka.

"Oh, hey, Haruhi. What's up?" The sight of somebody who wasn't Hikaru made him somewhat relieved.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that you're gazing off into space, smiling. And I may be wrong, but you seem to be watching Hikaru. Are you alright?"

Kaoru turned pink. "Oh…um, y-yeah! I'm just perfect! Sorry 'bout that!" He let out a nervous laugh.

At this point, Hikaru caught onto the situation, and leaned over to join his twin and his friend. "What are you two talking about?"

Kaoru turned red. The memory of him leaning over his brother flashed through his head.

"Nothing! Dammit, Hikaru, can't I go have one conversation without you butting in?!" he hissed. Kaoru whirled around and faced the front of the classroom again, leaving Hikaru and Haruhi staring at him as though he had gone mad.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Kaoru couldn't concentrate, and sighed as he got lost in his thoughts once again.

----

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

It was the end of the day, and all the hosts had gathered in Music Room #3 to welcome their guests. Today's theme was a day at the beach. Every host wore a swimsuit and a tropical shirt, unbuttoned, exposing a minute part of their chests. Naturally, Haruhi kept her shirt buttoned up, but the guest didn't find it at all suspicious.

Kaoru had been looking forward to the Host Club all day. This was the time where he didn't have to worry about the consequences of accidentally taking more risks like he did this morning. It would all just seem to be apart of their act. And, since only a slither of Hikaru's chest was shown, Kaoru didn't find himself looking at it whenever he looked at Hikaru.

The twins were naturally sitting with their guests at their table, just talking. "Uh, Hikaru? Would you like some chocolate? My chef just made some this morning," a blond guest asked, meekly.

Hikaru chuckled, and cupped her face with his hand. "Of course, why do you even ask, princess?" The guest blushed heavily.

Kaoru, on cue, stood up from the table. With one swift motion, he slapped Hikaru across the face. "You jerk! You lied to me!" he yelled, before turning to run off.

Before he could, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm and twirled him right into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I was only teasing her. You know you're the most important person to me."

Kaoru blushed and smiled, both half-genuine. "Oh, Hikaru. I should have known better. If I can do anything to make it up to you, just tell me."

A sly smile crept across Hikaru's face.

"In fact…."

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, a confused look in his eyes. Hikaru smirked and, without warning, threw Kaoru down on top of the table, knocking over plates and flowers. The twin's guests gasped, and jumped away from the table. All the other guests in the room turned to see the commotion, except the hosts, who knew it was an act.

Hikaru slammed his hands onto the table, right above Kaoru's shoulders. He was still smirking. Kaoru watched him, shocked.

This wasn't a part of the act.

Hikaru placed one of his hands inside Kaoru's and lowered himself close to Kaoru's face, and lips. Kaoru gasped. The girls in the room all waited impatiently, wanting to see what would happen happen.

Hikaru leaned in close to Kaoru's face, his eyes filled with taunt and seduction. "..You can make it up to me right now." Kaoru lightly gasped, as Hikaru inched his way closer, and closer to Kaoru's mouth. The fangirls held their breath, and the entire room was silent, just waiting, as Hikaru's lips were less than a centimeter away from Kaoru's…

"Hika-chan!! Do you want some cake?!"

Honey's voice broke the silence, and stopped Hikaru in his tracks. He grinned and turned towards Honey's direction. "Sure, Honey-senpai! I'll be right over." The rest of the room sighed in disappointment, and fell back in order, the discussions among the hosts and the guest continued.

But before Hikaru got up, he slowly made is way to Kaoru's ear, and softly whispered something that made Kaoru's heart stop.

"Don't we have the most _interesting_ mornings?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaoru? Are you alright, Kaoru?"

Some guests all gathered around the twin, who was still sitting on the table, his face ghostly pale, and his eyes beyond shocked. He lifted his eyes, and looked at all the concerned girls surrounding him.

"Um, yeah. I think s-" Kaoru was cut off by a painful feeling in his stomach. His pupils retracted as the feeling came back, this time the pain stronger. He gasped, and without warning, he jumped up from the table and ran out of Music Room #3.

Every person watched him. When the doors shut after him, a loud clatter of breaking glass made everyone's head turn.

Hikaru had dropped his plate of cake, a mixture of guilt and surprise on his face.

"Kaoru?" he yelled before running after him, but a large hand stopped him from moving more than two feet. The older twin turned and looked at Mori, who was telling him with his expression to stay behind. He gently pushed Hikaru behind him, and ran after Kaoru.

Soft murmurs and whispers passed through the hosts and guests, as the senior ran out of the room. Hikaru still continued to watch the door, thoughts buzzing through his head.

_Did I cause that?_

_Is Kaoru okay? _

…_Does he hate me?_

----

Kaoru rushed into an empty bathroom, the door banging behind him. He rushed into the closest stall, and leaned against the wall, clutching his stomach and covering his mouth.

_I feel sick._

He felt the painful feeling get stronger in his stomach. His eyes widened when he felt the back of his jaw tingle, and the feeling of something coming up his throat, making the pain agonizing.

_Oh God._

Kaoru rushed over to the toilet and vomited. No sooner had he done so, he heard to door open gently, followed by footsteps. "Kaoru," a low voice said. Kaoru recognized that voice anywhere.

"Mori-senpai!" he managed to say before gagging again. Mori walked into Kaoru's stall, and knelt down beside him, rubbing his back. He wasn't even fazed by the unpleasant noises coming from the younger twin.

When Kaoru was finished, Mori flushed the toilet and helped Kaoru over to the sink. Kaoru washed up, and looked up at the tall senior, greatful. "Thanks a lot, Mori-senpai. But I think I need some time alone." Mori nodded, and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, tears poured out of Kaoru's eyes. His hands gripped the edge of the countertop so hard, his knuckles were white.

_He knows. He knows. Oh hell, he knows._

Hikaru knew that Kaoru tried to kiss him this morning. And the older twin got back at him by mimicking Kaoru's actions in the club room. The memory of the knowing look in his older twin's eyes sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine.

But something felt odd, too. It wasn't that cold, shocked feeling that covered every part of his body. It was warm, and familiar. Kaoru placed a hand on his chest.

_It's that feeling!_ The same feeling he had this morning was back; that longing feeling. He thought more about Hikaru in the club room, and the feeling got stronger.

This didn't help anything, however. Tears of confusion and frustration flung off Kaoru's face. _But what does that mean? Why did I feel this when I tried to kiss Hikaru? Why do I feel this when Hikaru tried to kiss me? WHAT DOES THIS FEELING MEAN?!_

----

The ride home was probably the most awkward in Kaoru's life. He refused to look at Hikaru, afraid that Hikaru might start asking him question Kaoru couldn't answer, even though he felt Hikaru's eyes watching him every moment. The silence between the two was finally broken, but only for a moment, when Hikaru walked out of the bathroom after taking his shower a few hours later. "Your turn."

About Kaoru was done with his shower, the sun was already gone. Kaoru dried his hair with a towel, and looked up to see Hikaru. He blushed, before realizing he was looking into a mirror. While washing his hair, he messed up his part, making him look like Hikaru.

He looked down at the rest of his body. Again, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing comfortable pajama pants, that were only held up by a knot tied with the two strings around his waist. He really did look exactly like Hikaru with his hair parted like that.

The feeling in his chest suddenly came back

Koaru looked at his reflection, which was still more like Hikaru's. The longing got stronger. He laughed and smiled for the first time that evening. _Great. Does this mean I'm in love myself? _he joked.

And there it was. He had finally just answered the question he'd been asking all day.

Tears suddenly formed in his eyes.

_I'm such a fricken' idiot!_

Quickly he fixed his part, and practically kicked the bathroom door open.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru was sitting on their bed, reading a magazine. He peered up at his twin. "Before you start, Mori-senpai told me that you threw up in that bathroom today. I wanted to say sor-" Hikaru stopped himself, and scrambled over to the edge of the bed. "Are you…crying?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Kaoru sighed impatiently. "Yes, I am. But not because of what you did. Now, can you please shut up and listen to me?"

Hikaru looked stunned at Kaoru's impatience, but he quietly sat there and waited.

"Just to tell you, I'm not sorry for anything."

Hikaru raised a brow, but Kaoru ignored it and continued.

"I'm not sorry for trying to kiss you this morning, and that you knew about it. I'm not sorry for you trying to kiss me today, to get back at me. I'm not sorry for the fact that everything that happened had me so frustrated and confused, because now I understand it." Koaru paused, and his eyes softened, and he finally let his red blush he was holding back rest on his cheeks.

"And I'm definitely not sorry for loving you so much more than I should."

Hikaru's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way. But I want you to know that I don't feel bad about anything that happened today. And yes, I threw up, and cried about three gallons of tears today, but I 'm okay with that. Because in the end, I still found out I love you, Hikaru. I love you."

Silence filled the room. It seemed to be a forever silence, until Hikaru finally got on his feet. Slowly, he walked over to Kaoru, and just watched him for a moment. Gently, he lifted his hands and cupped Kaoru's face with them, his fingertips touching on the back of Kaoru's neck. Softly rubbing Kaoru's cheek with of his thumps, Hikaru leaned in, and pressed his lips against Kaoru's.

His lips were soft, more so than Kaoru expected. Kaoru's face turned the color of a strawberry, and before he had time to kiss back, Hikaru pulled away, and continued stroking Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru locked eyes with his twin, stunned. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, his face expressionless. Suddenly, a pink blush fell over his cheeks and his eyes showed love and affection in a way that Kaoru had never seen before. Kaoru's eyes widened as it hit him.

"You love me, Hikaru."

He felt Hikaru's hands slightly stiffen. Kaoru placed his hands on Hikaru's bare shoulders. "You wanted me to kiss you this morning. And when I didn't, you used that as in excuse to try to kiss me in the club room. You love me, don't you?"

Another silence fell over the room. Finally, Hikaru smiled, and nodded. He removed one hand from Kaoru's face and wrapped it around Kaoru's waist, pulling their hips together. His other hand ran through Kaoru's copper hair and placed firmly at the back of his head, thus trapping Kaoru's arms between their chests. "You always were the person I loved the most, Kaoru," he murmured, before firmly pulling Kaoru's head into another kiss.

This kiss was different. Hikaru's tongue pried open Kaoru's lips, and slipped inside, entwining it with Kaoru's tongue. Kaoru slowly kissed back, twirling his tongue with Hikaru's. It stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until they broke away for air, a trail of saliva leading from tongue to tongue.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Hikaru smiled, and for the second time that day, threw Kaoru, but this time, onto their bed. He quickly followed him, pressing his chest against Kaoru's, and kissed his twins neck. Kaoru lightly gasped.

"Hikaru?"

"Shh. Everything is okay. Nii-san will protect you, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed even more at Hikaru's words. Hikaru had never called himself "nii-san" before. He had no time to think about now, as he was soon pulled into another blissful kiss by Hikaru.

As they kissed, Hikaru slipped a hand down between him and Kaoru. Slowly, it began untying the strings to Kaoru's pants.


	4. Epilogue

"You know, I had one of 'those' dreams, too."

The twins laid side by side in their bed. Kaoru had his head rested against Hikaru's neck, while Hikaru had his arms tightly wrapped around him, his fingers gently twirling Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru peered up at Hikaru, confused. "One of 'those' dreams?"

"You see, I have a theory. When a person has unknown or mixed feelings toward somebody, they start having dreams about that person, which ends up making them realize their feelings, and fall completely in love in them."

Kaoru locked eyes with Hikaru, surprised.

"You made that up on your own?"

Hkaru tugged Kaoru's hair. "Don't be a jackass," he said, making the two of them laugh.

"But seriously, how did you know I even had a dream?"

"Well, when my twin brother one day is shoving me awake, and lecturing me to pay attention more in class, suddenly starts trying to kiss me, stares at me and daydreams about me, and madly blushes whenever I'm two feet away or less, it sorta gives you hints."

Kaoru blushed, making Hikaru laugh again.

"I had my dream a few weeks ago. I was getting a little confused with the 'brotherly love' act, mostly because it felt so real."

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and pushed himself up, to look Hikaru in the eyes.

"Does that mean you love me now?"

Hikaru smiled and gently kissed Kaoru. They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking away. "Yeah, I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you, too, Hikaru."

The smile slipped from Kaoru's face. "But, you do understand that we're brothers, right?"

Hikaru smiled and squeezed Kaoru. "Does it look like I care about that? We already decided to keep it a secret, so who's to judge?"

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, and kissed his cheeks. "You're right."

Hikaru looked over at the clock. It was past midnight, and a he heard a yawn escape from Kaoru. "We should get some sleep. Believe it or not, we have school tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded, and kissed his brother again, and gently position himself against Hikaru's neck again. Soon, his eyes drifted shut, and sleep came upon him.

_----_

"_Hikaru?"_

"_Shhh," Hikaru whispered, straightening up and looking Kaoru in the eye. He laughed and said, "I think I love you, Kaoru."_

_Then, his hand pulled Kaoru's face closer to his own, and he closed his eyes._

_Kaoru slowly understood what was happening, and closed his eyes as well. His blush reddened as he and Hikaru's lips slowly got closer, and closer, until they finally touched._

_Kaoru felt a tingling feeling go down his arms and spine as they kissed. Soon, they broke away._

"_I think I love you, too, Hikaru."_

_Hikaru smiled and kissed Kaoru again with more passion. Kaoru gently slid his arm up and around Hikaru's neck, and kissed back. Hikaru's arm slid from Kaoru's face to around his midback and his other arm slowly joined it._

_The two stayed there, in their own perfectly twisted world, not giving a damn that they were alone in the school.  
_

_----_

In the silence of the night, a small smile spread across Kaoru's face, and he snuggled closer to Hikaru.

---------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! First fanfic done!

To all _Twisted_ readers who want more, sorry, but I always planned on this to be short.

Also, thank you! Wow, I didn't think it would be so popular. You guys rock!


End file.
